Spur of the Moment
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: A sort of AU fic, but will feature the WWE world in the next chapters! Please tell me if I should continue! Not Slash!
1. Preface

**(A\N)-**Disclaimers- I don't own anything besides my OC characters. Enjoy! I also don't own the music as well; they just feed my creative musings- And lastly- Important Notice-Please Do Not post my stories to Face book, Twitter or any other social networking site, I will consider that as stealing and\or plagiarism I ask that you respect my wishes!

Read and Review please!

Will feature the WWE world in following chapters

Spur of the Moment

Cast-John Cena- the Horse trainer that trains Hallie. Works for the world renounced horse trainer, Clinton Anderson.

Hallie- Western is her chosen form of riding; she's ridden for eight years but has yet to enter a competition and is nervous.

Personality- Passionate about her animals; loyal to her friends. But, if you make her mad or say the wrong thing then you'll have to have to try to gain her trust back.

Connections- Jeff Hardy, She bought her gelding, Diamond from him six years ago.

Mike- her Ex-boyfriend, still on amicable terms.

Shawn Michaels-her reining coach, like a father figure to Hallie.


	2. Chapter 1

**(A\N-Enjoy and please forgive any mistakes!)**

Chapter 1

(Six weeks until competition)

Today, I would be training with both John and Shawn because in addition to the barrel racing event I would be doing reining as well. I felt like my stops and spins were too forced and I didn't want the judges to realize that, and then dock my score. I heard clapping from the backside of the practice arena that Shawn had let me use. I scanned the crowd for anyone-but then I realized it was Mike. I look towards John and Shawn with pleading eyes. They look at me and say, "Go ahead, your reining class starts in 30 minutes. I smiled and walk towards the end of the arena, but in reality, I was really nervous about being here and seeing Mike again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(A\N-Please excuse mistakes)**

I had completed the reining part of my competition day, but I still had barrel racing to conquer, That I was anxious about because I wanted everything to be perfect, which meant no clipped barrels. I decided that I thinking like this wouldn't help my performance so I didn't think this way for a while. I was greeted by a preshow hug from John, and then Shawn had given me my leg up. Then Thunderstruck by AC\DC was playing.

(Meanwhile, in the stands)

Booker T and Triple H had taken their seats and were looking for new diva's that could possibly fill Eve's empty spot. Then, they both heard Thunderstruck by AC\DC playing. Kaitlyn's eyes widened as she said, "That's her. There, the constant that just ran-we need her. After the rodeo was over, they needed to talk to her about joining the main roster.

I was so tired and sore after my competion, but Shawn said that there were people that wanted to see me, so I agreed. Shawn nodded towards me saying, "Hallie this is Booker T, I used to work for him. I nodded and said, "Nice to meet you"-then it dawned on me, I used to watch Wrestling and I grew up watching him. "Your, Booker T-I grew up watching wrestling during that era." He spoke up, "Yes, We were wondering if you'd come join the main roster." I thought and asked, "Will I be able to ride again?" he paused and said, "Yes, you can". I smiled broadly and said, "Then, count me in!" As I hugged both Shawn and John, that evening they took me out for a celebratory dinner.


	4. Chapter 3-Departure

Chapter 3

(2 days after the Rodeo)

Today, I would be heading to Stamford, Connecticut to sign the contract and meet everyone formally. As I was being driven up to the office by Shawn, I started becoming more and more anxious about what I had signed myself up to do. You see, I had grown up when the Attitude era was in full swing and when I watched the infamous Tack match, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Mick Foley's wife and children that had to see that. I was fearful but I knew that if I could take blows from riding, I'd be able to fight. Unknown to everyone, I was also training at a local wrestling gym to keep in shape. As I entered the building, I was shocked by the sheer massiveness of the place; I headed towards the reception desk, "Hello, I am Hallie- Hunter has an appointment with me." She dialed and after a few minutes of me reading a magazine to help me with my nerves, I was lead to Hunter's office by the receptionist, whose name was Nicole. Today, I was wearing my Justin Boots which always brought me luck and they were really comfortable as well. (**Link is on my profile).** I was glad to also have a necklace on that I loved as well that reminded me of Aiken. Aiken will always be my home, I have met some wonderful people there and I cannot wait to begin this new chapter of my life.

I was drawn out of my train of thoughts when I was asked what theme I would use. I ultimately chose "Hero" by Skillet. Before I signed the contract, "I know this may seem weird, but I want full coverage for my ring attire because I am afraid of showing that much skin." He laughed and said, "Sure, we'll do that for you." I smiled and signed my contract in Purple pen. Then, I spoke up, "If you ever need a paralegal, I can do that as well." Hunter said, "Thanks for telling me". I walked out of that office with my head held high. I was over the moon because I was now officially a Diva, My childhood Dream!


	5. Chapter 4-New Faces

Chapter 4

It was a week of an intense training and I was sore, but I didn't mind. My trainer was Natalya, it was amazing because I idolize her and I know that she will be a great mentor. My phone signaled a Tout message-"Good Morning, Hallie-Meet me at the gym in ten." I immediately got dressed and grabbed my ice cold Poweraide from the hotel fridge. I got to the hotel's gym and was greeted by Natalya and Matt-I didn't fully understand why Matt was there. My thoughts were broken when I was asked to do cardio with AJ-"_This was going to be interesting_." I thought. Then, I heard a theme song I knew well-it was Yoshi Tatsu-I was immediately fangirling. This was a chance of a lifetime, and I was determined to not mess with this chance. "AJ, how do you like Valeting for Dolph?" She bit her lip and said, "I like it. It does help that he's my real life boyfriend." I smiled as I paused for a drink of my Poweraide. I heard a guy humming, I look up and see Cody Rhodes! "I am glad to have a local girl here" He said, using that accent that I also had. I smiled and said, "I am glad to be here". Then he said, "It would be nice if I had a valet-Natalya says you need to gain more experience". I blushed and said, "That would be great as I sat down to calm myself. As if taking the hint, The Miz came in.


	6. Chapter 5-First Match

Chapter 5

(Saturday Morning Slam)

Today, I would be invited to Saturday Morning Slam, and I would be competing in my first tag team match since the Rodeo. I was very anxious because I wanted Natalya to be happy with me that I win this match. I would be entering to Bon Jovi's "because we can", and I was thrilled that I got to use that song. As Justin Robert's was starting the introductions I get anxious again. But then, I remember those techniques I use when I am in competition and that calmed me. The stage hand counted down the seconds before I went out. I took a deep breath and walked down that ramp and I saw Cody talking to Matt at the announce table. He smiled at me-I secretly hoped I wouldn't let him down, this was my chance I couldn't waste it. I was competing against AJ. I knew her fighting style so; I decided to use the Sharpshooter only with a left handed twist. I knew that she didn't like submission holds and she tapped out quickly. The ref (Scott Armstrong) rang the bell! I had actually won my first match! Cody and Natalya both came down to the ring to celebrate my first victory.


	7. Chapter 6-Vacation, sort of

Chapter 6

**(A\N-This will be broken up into two parts, Excuse mistakes please)**

While I was skipping around towards the Diva's locker room, I didn't look up and I bumped into someone on accident. His equal southern accent made perk up quickly. "_Watch where you're going", _he said softly. Then, I spied Cody and he was coming towards me. "You ok, Darling?" I caught my breath quickly and proceeded with my statement, "I am fine-I just bumped into someone on accident." Cody gave the man a death glare. "Hallie, this is Roman". I was shocked, but somehow I kept my composure. Then, Cody turned to me and said, "Are you ok?" I paused as we turned towards the vending machine so I could get a Coke. "I am fine, really". When headed back to the hotel in silence. I was on edge because I felt like I had a target on my back; that evening we'd have to head back again to the arena to tape Smackdown that evening. Tonight, my body was going to be so sore but I knew that my riding career had a purpose, in that it taught me how to fall. I had worked out and asked Booker T if I could go home and check up on my horse and see if I got a call from Women's Pro Rodeo Today to be interviewed. He told me I could and actually gave me three weeks off.


	8. Chapter 7-Alone Again, Part 1

Chapter 7

(Two weeks after my "vacation")

(**A\N-WPRT stands for Women's Pro Rodeo Today) **

I arrived at the airport and met Cody; he was taking us to the arena so that I would have the chance to work out with AJ and Natalya. I was really tired due to jet lag, but I was afraid to tell because I didn't want to be known as a wimp, but when a horse colic's, your up all night. Tonight, I had to make sure that I was watching WPRT because my interview was going to be featured. "Cody, I want you to watch WPRT tonight-I want to show you my other passion. He nodded and said, "I'd love that." After a two hour rest we finally got to the arena. This would be my first live Monday night Raw and I was so anxious because I was humbled by this chance. During the day, I also had a chance to meet the Chicago Fire cast. Tonight, I asked that my theme be changed back to Hero. I felt like I needed that burst of confidence. I said a prayer as I approached the ring; I didn't exactly feel safe going to the ring by myself. Cody listened to my concerns and valets me to the ring. As soon as Cody got me safely into the ring; I heard a very familiar theme. "Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta" sounded throughout the entire arena. I gasped quickly and stood my ground. Seth Rollins came and asked for a microphone. "Hallie, Do you know who we are?" I caught my breath and said, "Y-Yes, you're Seth Rollins from the Shield". I said as I was trying to keep my breathing and pulse steady. But my heart and thoughts were both racing as I felt myself being picked up. "Cody! Help me, I need you!" I cried as I was in a room I didn't recognize.

(30 minutes into Raw, in Chicago)

(Cody's Point of View)

I decided that I would cancel my matches and try to find Hallie, because I loved her with all my heart. Natalya and AJ would also help; I also got Randy and David, and CM offered to help as well since he knew the location better than anyone of us. Then my Iphone rang, in the form of a text. "Cody, I am in downtown Chicago at an abandoned warehouse near an Olive Garden." After that text was received, we headed down there.

(Hallie's Point of View)

I felt that my head was bloodied and I was getting woozy. It took all my strength to send that text. I also knew that Seth, Dean, or Roman would return. That's when I realized I have a target on my back, but why does the Shield want me?" I thought as I felt my eyes close. I hoped help would be here and soon.


	9. Chapter 8-Alone Again, part 2

Chapter 8-Alone Again, Part 2

**(A\N-This is the conclusion of Alone Again, part 1.)**

(Last Time- That's when I realized I have a target on my back, but why does the Shield want me?" I thought as I felt my eyes close. I hoped help would be here and soon.)

I was approaching my sixth hour of being kidnapped and I still didn't see or know of any way out of this situation. I started humming Raw's theme song-Nickleback's version and then switching it up by humming various songs I knew by heart.

I was really in fear because these men towered over me, except for Ambrose as I was taller than him, but Roman was the one I feared most. I suddenly wondered if this was the right decision or if I should just stayed competing in rodeo, but then I realized that I would be making way more money as a Diva than I would at the rodeo circuit, but then I reminded myself that it wasn't the money I was after, but I wanted to live out my dream that was so important to me and my younger self. Then, my Droid's low battery signal flashed across my screen. I sent this last message to Cody-"_Going to try to escape, Battery is low-love you." _I immediately started dreaming of the first time I ever rode, I was on Diamond and the song "Stairway to Heaven" was playing and that was the first time I ever felt truly free.

(Cody's Point of View)

My Iphone buzzed, signaling a text. I read it and quickly informed the others about our plan to save Hallie. We were fortunate enough to have Natalya with us, and we knew that she was her closest friend despite her only being here for a short while. I saw her immediately; she was sleeping and talking in it as well. For now, she didn't seem to have any injuries, but after she woke up we'd get her cleared with the medical staff.

(A couple hours later, Hallie's point of View)

I groaned slightly and saw Natalya removing the cold cloth that had been dry long ago. I looked at her, and said, "Where's Cody"? She smiled and said, "He's going to get you breakfast and in a while, we go to the arena-that is if you feel like it." I sat up and felt dizzy, but didn't say anything.


	10. Chapter 9-Courage and Fears

Chapter 9

**(Please excuse any mistakes; Randy is still single in this fiction.)**

It took me a whole week to get over that whole Shield ordeal, I was asked back for old school Raw. That was a huge honor for me, because I would be interviewing Mae Young for the WWE active segment. I approached the stage area of the arena and waited for Mae. I heard a commotion when I was touching up my makeup in the diva's locker room. I ran and peered into the guy's locker room and saw Dolph Ziggler and Cody as well as Randy beating the shield. "Medic! I said in the calmest voice I could muster and silently approached the area where Cody was and said, "Thank you". He smiled and took my arm to lead me back to where the interview was taking place. Before, being on camera-I decided to ask questions about the old days and she told me a lot more than I expected. Though, I was kind of glad because I idolized the legends and when I first got to know the WWE, I would pour over every encyclopedia articles I could get my hands on. Just learning history from Mae was an amazing experience one that I will never forget. (Later that Night, at the hotel)-We were to stay in Vegas for one extra night which was a very rare luxury. Since the hotel was double booked, I was offered to stay with Randy or Cody. I chose Randy, and I felt bad but I knew(and so did everyone else) that the shield was after me and I had to try to remain safe at all possible costs. Cody gave Randy an icy cold glare. (Around eleven)-"Randy, I insist you take the bed, as I grabbed and extra pillow from the linen closet. "No, I am going to take the couch; it's the gentleman thing to do." I sighed and said, "I give up" and headed to the bed with a second sigh, so I could get comfortable. I had my IPod in my ears and it was on shuffle, that used to always get me to sleep the night before a rodeo, but I was still on edge. I finally got to sleep with "I'll be there for you" by Bon Jovi. But I still could shake this feeling and I didn't understand why Cody didn't trust Randy. _"Did he know something I didn't?" _I thought.

(Around 4 AM)

(Randy's POV)-I woke up early so that I could make sure my bags were packed when I heard screaming from where Hallie was sleeping. _"Sshh, It's ok, I promise." _Then, she started sleep talking and said, "No it's not, the Shield's after me", you have to… _Then that's when she fell back asleep. _


	11. Chapter 10-An Accident

Chapter 10

**(A\N-Sorry for Mistakes, I only own my OC!)**

I still didn't understand why Cody was so jealous and enraged over my friendship with Randy. I know that in the past, they were in a stable called Legacy and I thought they were really good friends off screen. Leave it to me to ruin a great friendship, I thought angrily. "How can I be so stupid and Naïve" I said, aloud forgetting anyone was in the room with me. Natalya looked at me with a look of questions on her face and said," What happened?" I paused and said, "Randy offered to protect me from the Shield and Cody's mad that I accepted his help, but I didn't know what else to do." At this point, I was blinded by the threat of tears welling up in my eyes. She sat down and said, "Hey, listen-I know this isn't your fault, because let's face it, Randy's stubborn and Cody's Flighty, and I know both of them care about you very much, and considering what kind of people the shield are…..I shuddered at the memory and she stopped, as Zack Ryder came in and hugged me. I looked towards Zack as he released his soft grip on me and asked, "What's wrong?" as I could feel my heart dropping to my stomach.

All I could do was run, and run fast. I looked around for Cody as he was going to accompany me to the ring tonight, when the arena and locker room went unexplainably dark and then I screamed for Zack. I heard him say, "It's ok, I am right here" as he held my hand and we ran out of the arena, and left with questions as Nattie met up with us outside. At this point, when we reach my rental car-I am in such shock that Zack has to carry me to the hotel because I simply couldn't move. When we do arrive back at the hotel, Natalya, Zack and I began calling everyone on the roster. Heck, I even called Roman's Number and he answered on the third ring. I kept my composure and asked, "Did you cause that blackout and where Cody is?" I demanded harshly. All he could do was laugh evilly and I hung up.


	12. Chapter 11-Never Think

Chapter 11, Part 1

Over the next couple of days, Cody and I got to know each other on a friendship basis. I wasn't exactly worried about my friendship, but I was worried about my trust issues. My mind quickly snapped back towards the task at hand. I was in the cardio room pumping up my music, and I felt that my knee was buckling and I was caught by a pair of strong arms and I knew it was Roman, because I knew that the shield did there cardio first. "Thanks, Roman as I moved away so that I could check my messages and drink some of my Poweraide that I needed. The last thing I needed to do was to faint with the shield present. The Cardio room door opened, revealing Jericho. "Hi, I don't believe we met." He said, gesturing to me. I blinked twice to see if I was really being introduced to the one and only Jericho. It took every fiber of my mind not to fangirl. "Hi, Chris-I am Hallie Claire." He smiled and said, "Can't wait to see you compete. And I need to warn you about Cody". The last sentence threw me for a loop. He said that I could meet him in catering during Smackdown and we'd talk more. I accepted his offer, but secretly wondered what he had to say.

(Around 5 pm, at the Smackdown taping)

It was five and I found where catering was at, and I instantly saw Chris, he smiled and gestured to the table he was sitting at. I grabbed a roll and Coke and sat down.

**(A\N-Breaking this up into two parts. Stay Tuned.)**


	13. Chapter 12-Coming Home

Chapter 12

(Two Weeks after the run-in at Raw)

I was so uncertain about being at Smackdown, but I knew that I had new allies, and they would help me if need be. All day, I hadn't talked with or seen Cody, and that scared me because I didn't know if something serious happened or what. I had other things on my mind, and they were so serious that I needed to come home, and I hadn't exactly told them my career choice and was worried about what they would say. That night during Raw, I would have to head to Triple H's office and hope that he would understand the circumstance. I worried that I would be sent packing if I took too much time off, but in my world-Family is a bond like no other and I cherish it every day and this was no other way to describe that feeling. Since I wasn't needed tonight, I decided that I would leave Raw early and tell no one until I knew for myself what happened. I hoped I'd have a job when I came back. I arrived in Columbia, and texted my cousins and they picked me up, and explained to me what happened. I was just so numb that I could hardly speak, and then I just cried because I was that numb.


	14. Chapter 13-Reunion

Chapter 13

(Five days later)

It had been a world wind four days, but I was finally myself again. I was also lucky that I didn't lose my job, but I was extremely grateful that the bond that my family shared was stronger than ever, I was also so happy to get home cooked meals again because I don't get those while we are on the road. My phone vibrated, signaling a message, I quickly looked at the number and smiled, I proceeded to step outside and answer Cody's call. "_Hi, I am sorry that I had to leave on such short notice, but I couldn't leave my family hanging". _My Aunt walked outside, so I decided that I would try and ask Cody when I can get that title shot, and when she finally realized what I was talking about she had a look of elation on her face, and I hadn't seen that look from her in quite some time, but now was the most important time at all for that look; and it did my heart well to her smile again. Later that afternoon, my phone rang again-this time it was Zack Ryder, and I really didn't expect to hear from him due to the fact we haven't been formally introduced yet. "_Hey Broskette, How you holding up?" he said_ in the calmest tone possible. I whispered the next part and said, "_I have been better, you probably wouldn't recognize me due to the amount of makeup I have cried off_". He laughed and said_, "_Stay for as long as you need, that's coming from all of us-even Vince."

(**A\N-Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I am doing the best I can. Rip Grandaddy!)**


	15. Chapter 14-A new storyline and regrets

Chapter 15

**(A\N-Sorry for the long wait, I only own my OC's)**

After I had spent a good two weeks with my family, I received a call saying that I'd be valeting for the Shield, which I wasn't looking forward to so I decided that I would want to stay another two weeks. My cousin Sam looked at me with caring eyes and asked, "Are you ok?" I sighed and said, "Under no circumstances are you to watch the broadcast of Raw I will be at, because I don't wish to get anyone scared." He chuckled and said, "Hope I won't have to come help you, because I have seen some of the guys you work with." I forced a smile and said, "You don't know these new hires, they are ruthless." I bit my tongue so I wouldn't tell him of the attacks on Randy, John and Sheamus, because those are the only wrestlers that he knew of. Just then my phone rang, it was Matt Striker and I was anxious about what he had to say. "Hey, Matt" I said as my cousin hugged me and left the room. I took a deep breath and said, "Is this job with the Shield going to be permanent?" I could feel a change in his voice and I knew something was bad, "It will only be thru extreme rules." My mind was swimming, "What? That doesn't happen until June." I said, trying to keep my composer, considering my mom, Aunts and Uncles and my cousins were still within earshot. I sighed deeply as I asked, "Cody and Natalya aren't pleased, are they?" He said, "He didn't want Vince to do this to you, considering that your new and all and Natalya agreed." _"Well, at least I had Cody and Natalya is in my corner". I thought._ I said my pleasantries to Matt and I wondered, "_Was leaving my passion and family a good idea?" _ I heard a knock at my door, it was my aunt, and she was worried as she sat down on the bed, as I finished packing. Truth be told, I wish I could have told her why I was so upset; but I just could not do so. I decided I would go down to the farm with my Cousin Tim and help for a while. When we finally got to the farm, I was doing the packing shed duties, and I wondered if I was making the right decision by leaving for Connecticut in two days, I dreaded leaving because I knew that Roman and Seth would be the ones to greet me, and I wasn't looking forward to meeting Dean, because I didn't want to be the one to get a gut wrench power bomb, and then my family finding out about it. Later that night, I visited my trainer and we rode, and I got some answers I wanted and I decided to stay and compete on Diamond, and we won! Needless to say, I had a lot to think about.


	16. Chapter 15-Letters to the Sky

Chapter 16

**(A\N-Enjoy and sorry for the absence, blame the muses.)**

I really didn't want to leave for Connecticut, but I knew I had to. As soon as we touched down, I tweeted-"Enjoyed seeing my family, but tonight #Injusticeequalsjustice" as I went to the locker room in the arena where the house show was being held, I could hear shouting coming from the situation room, as everyone called it. _"Someone must have found out about Swagger's DUI, I _thought quickly, and decided against eavesdropping. I skipped hurriedly to the Shield's locker room, when I walked in, Dean said;"_Wipe that smile off of your face" _he said angrily and I was fearful of me getting slapped. I looked toward Roman and Seth, but their eyes couldn't offer any explanation. I was given my script from Seth for tonight and I skimmed it, and apparently I had to do commentary so I quietly snuck away to find Matt at catering. "_Hello, Hallie". _He said, while drinking a sprite-he also handed one to me, but I barely sipped it because I was scared that Dean would have found out that I had snuck out, I knew that this was too much of a risk. After a couple of silent moments, Matt piqued up and said, "_What's wrong, you've barely talked or eaten anything." _I looked toward my slightly touched salad and said, "I am just under the wrath of Dean, I am even questioning my decision to come back." I said, but then mentally weighing my options, I knew that it had been my dream to defend the Divas title through Wrestlemania. Considering it was months away, I knew I had to stay.

After Matt and I had done the commentary, I quietly returned to the shield's locker room and checked my phone for any new notices. To my joy and sadness, there were none-I had picked up a new novel that I had been anxiously wanting to read, but I could feel tiredness seeping into my bones. I fell asleep on a plush couch with memories of my early riding days, and the song "Anybody Listening" in my mind. Good thing that house shows aren't taped. I also hoped that Cody or Mike would help me soon, but I was fading into a dream, I needed to sleep while I could.

(Cody's Point of View)

I knew that Hallie had come back today, but I hadn't seen her all evening and I was getting worried. When Mike and I were going to the hotel, I couldn't help but worry. I decided that I would track the shield down, and I was going to get answers.


	17. Chapter 16-A New threat

**(A\N-sorry for the long wait, but I am inspired to write again! Enjoy!)**

Chapter 16

Today I was asked into Triple H's office and secretly wondered why I had been called in. Being a longtime fan, I knew that it was getting closer to being Wrestlemania season I was part nervous and excited. I sat in the chair next to Paul, and I couldn't help but feel (by his eye contact) that something was wrong, but I also knew better than to pry unless I was being asked for advice. He cleared his throat and said, "Cody told me that you've been distant lately, what's going on with you?" I sighed, and cursed myself in my head, and said, "Everything's fine I swear, Cody's just over protective that's all, really. " I hated lying like this, because I felt like I was lying to my own Father. I just hoped that Paul wouldn't find out about two weeks ago. My mind quickly snapped back to that incident.

(Flashback, Raw-_Cody, Wyoming_)

"Hey, Hallie-Do you want to go to the bar with me?" Mike asked me. I pondered his offer, but could not help but think that there were additional motives behind his offer.

I said quickly, "I have to go, Cody's waiting on me, and he's my ride." As I grabbed my duffel, I could hear Mike turning on his heel, and I noticed that I had left my Poweraide out in the open, where he could have had slipped something in it. I decided to trust my gut, and I trashed the drink into a wastebasket. I jogged towards the rental car that was Cody's. I deposited my duffel in the back, and got in the passenger seat. I was secretly fretting over if Mike saw me leave. Cody and I had stopped at a gas station to stretch our legs when he said, "Something Wrong? It's not like you to be this jumpy."

I sighed and said, "I'll tell you later, and I think that I should be valeting for you for now." He nodded and continued to pump the gas we needed.

(Cody's Point of View)

I didn't understand why Hallie was so on edge, but I think it involves Mike. I have been noticing changes in him around the locker room; his behavior has been so drastic that it has worried Dolph, Wade and many others on the roster. I decided that pushing the issue might make Hallie mad at me, and I didn't want to risk that. I heard Hallie singing a couple verses of Pearl Jam's _"Alive". _That made me smile, because I knew how much she loved her Music and her Horses. But I had one nagging thought, _"Why is Mike targeting Hallie?"_


	18. Chapter 17-House of Broken Love

**(A\N-Sorry about the two chapter 16, but think of them of a continuation of the story)**

Chapter 17-New Allies

(Two weeks later)

"Mike, Can you take a hint and leave me alone?" I asked, trying to hide my fear but I could tell that my face was showing all my fear and I knew that he fed on that fear. I heard the hard footfalls of steel toed boots. I took a sharp breath and realized it could be any other guy on the roster. I was walking away when Mike grabbed my hand forcefully and kissed me. Believe me; I was going to have to spend more time in the makeup chair because of this. I heard Alberto walking into the area that I was currently in. "_Thank God", _I thought. "Seniorita, Que Pasa?" I sighed and said towards Mike, "I forgot that I was supposed to valet for you tonight since Ricardo cannot come with you, though I have to warn you that my Spanish is rusty, but I can translate your introduction and I can do it." He smiled and said, "It'll give the fans a new look, and I welcome your help."

He took my arm and we headed to his private locker room. When we got there, he had a quizzical look on his face and then he noticed the hickey on my neck, and then my wrist. "What happened?" he asked and then waited for my response. I took a silent deep breath and said, "For the last two weeks, Mike has been stalking me and I have been asked to Paul's office about it, but I just couldn't have told him because he might fire me." I hear another knock at the door, it was Chris Jericho. I started biting my lip nervously, and then Chris sat down next to me. I hoped that he wouldn't question me, so I just decided to put my headphones in and listen to my music. The song that was currently being played was _Breaking the Silence_ by Queensryche. I took this as a sign, and heard Mike's music playing once again. I looked towards Jericho, and he knew exactly what I had in mind. He accompanied me to the ring; I had changed my theme to "Hero" by Skillet Instead of entering to music we both came down the ramp quietly. I looked towards Jericho, and he stood with me. The opponent that Mike was facing was Kofi, and currently Kofi was going for the pin, when Jericho pressed the microphone to his mouth and said, "You and Me-Fight for Hallie at Night of Champions!" My heart leapt in my throat, Then I remembered-(***Flashback**) - After a long day at school, I was flipping the channels, when I stopped on RAW, When the feud between Kane and Edge was in full swing over Lita. Then, I heard the Shield's theme-that's when I was feeling physically sick, I quietly slipped behind the curtain and I was given a trash can. I silently got better, and I was back in the diva's locker room with AJ helping me. As Raw went on, I decided that I wanted to be alone. I tweeted to my family and it was cryptic.

I decided to go ahead to the hotel, and I had the pleasure of driving my own car, which was a great feeling. I powered up my GPS, and I went to the hotel, and I got one of the assigned rooms and began to bring my bags in. After I had finished that, I locked my Car, and hoped no one would find me.


	19. Chapter 18 and 19-Rhythm of Love

(**A\N-Two updates in one day! Chapter 18 and 19 are included. Sorry for spelling!)**

Chapter 18

It had been at least two days before I got over what Chris had planned, and I could not help but feel that I had the shield breathing down my neck, which wasn't true-they were just vigilant. Chris had been hanging out with Cody and me when we were asked to be on Smackdown, which happened bi-weekly. I could feel that this week was going to be different considering it was Wrestlemania week and you could feel the anxiety in the entire roster. Tomorrow, there would be a briefing about the matches that were going to be planned for WM. In all honesty, I was happy that AJ and I were getting our pushes. Tonight, I would be attending Hall of Fame, and I was excited for this. Chris and Cody were helping me find a dress. (An hour later)-I had finally arrived at the mall, with both guys in tow. "Why did we agree to this"? I heard Chris say. I smiled, and saw a light pink dress that I liked. After I changed into the dress, and got the guys opinions, I decided to purchase it and then go to other assorted stores to get the guys ready for the Hall of Fame ceremony. (At the Ceremony)-I was in awe of the glamour, and I saw some of the people that made me want to wrestle. I was so excited to actually be able to meet Trish and Amy. I was really happy for the inductees, because they were all well deserving.

Chapter 19

That following Monday, It was back to work on Raw-tonight would be the first week that Chris and I would be in the new storyline. Last night, I got to speak with Amy (Lita) and she was able to give me advice about how she got through her own love triangle storyline. Tonight, there would be a Diva's match between my friend Terra and Alicia Fox. Terra had finally been given a push and last month she had won the Diva's title. I was really happy for her, and I was excited about how she was going to change our division.

(Around 9 PM-Raw, El Paso, Texas)

I could hear the Miz yelling at the fans and he was getting frustrated. I couldn't tell why, but I think it was because he wasn't the intercontential title number one contender anymore, and he wanted me to go to the ring, and I was scared. I felt a set of hands on my shoulders, and I knew that it was Jericho and Cody backing me up. I smiled weakly and asked for a microphone. I stopped at the beginning of the ramp. "Miz- I hate to stop your match, but I want to say that I am not going to be with you-I am going to fight to keep my freedom." I dropped the mic, and headed back to the locker room with the guys. I hoped that we would get an extra couple of days so that I could train with Clinton Anderson.


	20. Chapter 20-All I've Ever Needed

**(A\N- Story update-Nine more chapters with a possible epilogue, please review!)**

Chapter 20-Raw-Des Moines, Iowa. (Twelve months remain to NOC.)

Chris and I had arrived in Des Moines, and I was excited because I was finally able to enjoy a different part of the country. But I knew that there was potential that my cousin's friend and his dorm mates will watch the broadcast, but I couldn't risk that worrying me. Around 5, we had received our scripts for tonight and I was worried sick-due to the fact what the shield had to do to fight Chris, and the worst part is that I would have to watch them fight Chris. Under no circumstances, I was to intervene. I had the song, "I'll be there for you" by Bon Jovi playing as Chris noticed the change in my demeanor. I started crying slightly and I said, "I cannot do this-I can't watch the shield hurt you while I just have to watch-I am scared for you." He chuckled a bit and said, "I have been in this business for over 25 years, you have nothing to worry about." He said reassuringly. I smiled and I was about to say something when I felt Jericho's lips on mine. The kiss lasts for a couple moments more, when I hear yelling. "Why in the world is he here?" I said aloud, totally forgetting that Chris was in the room. He looked at me puzzlingly, and said, "What's going on?" I paused and said, "Knowing Mike is here, you'll get an earful tonight." I heard the beginning of "Break the Walls" and ran over towards the curtain to meet up with Chris. Then, he and I walked down the ramp and that's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. I looked around at the ring and realized that this was Miz TV. I took a seat and hoped that I wouldn't get sick or harmed by Mike. I had a death grip on to Chris's arm. I looked towards Mike and he has his trademark smirk, on his face I instantly knew this wasn't going to end well. "Welcome my guests, Chris and Hallie." He said. "So far, so good, right?" I thought. He continued to talk, and I just decided to tune him out. That is until he said, "Hallie, Why did you ruin your chance to be with the awesome one?" I knew that this question was coming so I calmly answered, "It's simply because you're not my type" Then, I heard the universe go into chants of "You got dissed". I smiled as Mike came up to me and kissed me with force. Luckily, Chris knew that I felt uncomfortable around Mike and he started throwing punches, and then I hear Bret Hart's music. He got into the ring and helped Chris as I made my escape to the back, though I didn't go to the locker room just yet. It hurts me when I know that my secret is going to come out and soon.


	21. Chapter 21-A secret comes to light

Chapter 21

It was a while before I got the courage to ask for any help when dealing with Mike; The first person that I told was Cody considering he found out about it first.

I had another match at Saturday Morning Slam, and it was a tag team bout-my tag team partner was Mike. I couldn't believe that the general manager\writers had done this to me, but I knew that this was going to give me more motivation to win and hope that Mike would take a hint and leave me alone. We were up against Brie Bella and Damien Sandow, respectively. I knew that I had a chance to beat Brie, so I tried to get the advantage quickly and keep the advantage. I managed to do some until Brie pulled twin magic on me. But, a victory was a victory nonetheless-only Mike didn't think that way. As soon as we got to the locker room, he locked the door and shoved me into the wall. "Mike, Stop!" I screamed as loud as I could praying someone would hear.

(Justin Gabriel's point of View)

As I headed back to the locker room, I hear screaming. I knew that something was up, and I too had noticed the change in Mike, and I knew that Hallie and Mike had a match previously. I instantly ran to the sound of the scream.

(Hallie's Point of View)

After Mike had thought I had fallen asleep, I saw that he unlocked the door. I felt tired, and weak as I heard shouting and saw Justin kneeling near the couch I was laid out and as my eyes closed again, I felt Justin carrying me, I just hoped that Mike doesn't find out about me going to the hospital.

(The second half of Raw)

The Miz went to the ring, and started pacing, as he shouted "Cut the Music"! He took a pause and said, "The shield better come out here and explain what happened to Claire!" The shield's music immediately started up as the crowd was prepping themselves.

Roman was the first to enter the ring. He had a microphone in hand, "Funny, we were going to ask you the same question." Mike's response was cut off by Booker T's theme.

After he got a microphone, he said-"Well, I got a report that Claire is in the hospital and she's asking for certain people on the roster. The commentators were baffled, as Booker T finished his announcement. Roman left the ring first, and headed to the hospital, as well with Cody. Both were uncertain as to what they were going to face with Hallie's injuries.


	22. Chapter 22, Part 1-A Family Bond

**(A\N-I am writing this before I go to class, hope you enjoy!)**

Chapter 22, Part 1

Hallie's Point of View-I was currently trying to wake up properly, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I felt myself being touched on the arm, but I couldn't tell who it was.

Then the voice spoke, "Hey, girl-It's your Uncle Batista". I sighed inwardly and wondered why he was here, but I still wondered if he was going to do bodily harm to Mike because of what he did. I felt the blood pressure cuff deflate for what seemed like the fifth time today. I moaned slightly when I realized that there was a second voice. I had the song, "Don't close your eyes by Kix in my mind (Batista's point of view)-I hated seeing my niece like this, but I knew she was a fighter and she was warming up to some of the guys I knew on the roster. I heard Justin softly talking to her, and noticed that his eyes lighted up.


	23. Chapter 22, Part 2-A Family Bond

**(A\N #1-This is Part 2 of Chapter 22, Enjoy and Apologies to my UK readers if it is late at night where you are, I had to get this down before I go to class!)**

Chapter 22, Part 2

(Hallie's Point of View)-I was surprised that my Uncle had come, despite the fact that he wasn't in the wwe anymore. The reason why I regard him as an uncle is because he is one of my Dad's friends, and he promised Dad that he'd make sure that I didn't get hurt. But that was after I decided that I would be competing full time in rodeos and worlds, if I ever got that chance, which I did, twice. I could feel myself becoming more lucid, which meant I could be weaned off the pain medication, which was welcomed. Some of the roster had come and gone, but Justin and Cody both stayed. A moan escaped, then I was able to have my IV taken out, but I feared that was going to bleed out. I had asked Uncle Batista to go get me some clothes so that I could head to the arena and compete tonight. I also wanted my Burt's bees so that my lips could fully recover from the state they were in.

(Cody's Point of View)-When she said that she wanted to fight tonight, I was strongly against it, and Batista looked like he had swallowed something and it went down the wrong pipe when she said that. I looked over at Justin and he was stroking her hair so she'd calm down in order to get the IV removed. I hated seeing her like this because of Mike. She was more scared than she was willing to admit, but I could tell because her eyes told the story. I had texted Wade to make sure that at the upcoming house shows she'd have someone to go to that she trusted. I heard her phone ring, and she groaned softly. "Dad, I promise-I am fine. I know that you trust me, and Justin, Cody and Uncle Batista will help me if I need it". A pause, Love you, too-Tell mom to watch the mail, she's going to get something soon". She ended the call. I had to talk her out of competing tonight.

(Justin's Point of View)-After the nurse had taken out her IV, I prepared myself for the bleed out that she spoke of, but to my glee, it didn't happen this time around. I could see that she was very glad that it didn't happen to her. She perked up and said, "So whose car are we taking?" At that moment, her uncle came in with the bag of clothes she requested, and a nurse came to help her due to the fact her left arm was in a sling-due to the injuries Mike had caused. "Justin, Pass me my purse please." She asked, I passed her purse and she had gotten her keys from her purse and said, "Who's Driving?" I decided that I would drive and we'd head to the arena together and explain the situation to Paul.

(Hallie's Point of View)-As we headed to the arena, I began having second thoughts about competing, but I knew that I was featured on the card for the Diva's battle royal, and there was no way that I would miss the chance to fight Terra for the title. Apparently, Terra and I were to have friends turned enemies' storyline, and I hoped that this wouldn't affect our friendship in real life. Tomorrow, I was asked to do a meet and greet, and since I am left handed-there was no telling how my autographs were going to look, but the worst part of it all was that I was to sit\be friendly with Mike.

**(A\N #2**-**Since my finals are this week, I decided to make it extra long for you guys, and any theories on who Hallie's Dad is? Please Review with guesses-See you in two weeks!)**


	24. Chapter 24

(Disclaimer-I only own my OC, Everything else is WWE's property. Jericho is still single in this fiction.)

Chapter 24-(Two days later-Night of Champions)

(Hallie's point of View)- I was finally released from the hospital and I was able to resume the storyline, tonight Chris and Roman would be fighting and Mike would be the special guest referee. I scared because I didn't know what Mike's motives truly were. When I arrived at the arena, I was informed that I would be on commentary for the match-and Cody would also be with me, considering the threat that both Roman and Mike posed or at least that's what Cody told me. As I was getting into my commentary outfit that I'd picked out before I went to the hospital-I heard a knock at my door, not knowing who it was-I let them in. Little did I know, that move would become a huge mistake? I was grabbed by Mike and was led out to the ring-I scanned the locker room quickly and yelled as soon as I saw Alberto. "Help Me, Please" I yelled. The next thing I know, I'm being put down while Alberto is punching Mike in a fury. As soon as the punching stops, I say to Alberto-"Gracias, Senior." He smiles and I managed to make it to the commentary table-saying nothing. Roman comes out first, alone surprisingly-I bite my lip in an attempt to not show how fearful I really am from the camera. Cole clears his throat and says-"You look on edge, Hallie-Is everything alright?" I catch my breath and say-"I am fine Cole, Why would you ask such a thing?" the crowd is silent when Mike finally comes out in a referee's uniform. I could feel both he and Roman's eyes bore into me, but I am confident in Chris. I watch the match in silence, and believe it or not-Cole didn't ask me any questions, I guess he knew that this match had a lot at stake for me and wanted me to be able to focus on the match. I focus my attention solely on the ring when I see Chris going for the sharpshooter, you have no idea how bad I wanted to cheer for him at that moment, until I felt my heart pounding and I see Roman going for the gut wrench power bomb. He covers Chris and I am now near the steel steps with Cody consoling me, I have the song "Heart of Stone" by Iko in my mind. It's at this point that it hits me that I am now part of the Shield. I finally managed to have Chris looked at by one of the trainer's and he keeps apologizing to me vowing that he can invoke a rematch clause and have me safe. "But Chris-You cannot do this; I mean you hardly know me." "It's just that I think you shouldn't be trapped with the Shield and he lowers his voice and says-"We could become the next Edge and Lita-and help your career." For the first time during this whole ordeal, I am smiling.

(**A\N**-I hope you enjoy and please review! Also, please vote in my new poll on my profile page. Thanks and have a great weekend\week.)


	25. Chapter 25- A much warranted respite

(Disclaimer-I only own my OC and please disregard any and all typos. Also, there will be a Authors note at the end of this chapter. Please enjoy.)

Chapter 25

(Previously-"We could become the next Edge and Lita-and help your career. For the first time during this whole ordeal, I am smiling".)

(Hallie's point of view)

After the match at Night of Champions, I decided to lie low until people(roster and fans included) wondered where I was. In truth, I wasn't taking a long break-I just needed sometime away from the hectic schedule I was currently experiencing. Besides, I thought for once making myself happy and keeping the ability to ride an important benefit in my life, tended to help me make clearer decisions especially during this new storyline. I breathed in the sea salt air, as it made me feel so much better compared to the polluted air we always in countered in the bigger cities while taping. Around the second day, I got readjusted to the slower pace of a coastal town again. I decided that being home was the best idea that I have had lately. The next morning, I decided ride on the beach-something I have never done before-despite all my experience with horses. The weather however, had other ideas-it was uncommonly cold and rainy. I was able to tack up and get to ride, but near the end-it started to downpour. If only one things certain, I got my mind off the problems I have been facing with the Shield, and I haven't laughed, smiled that much in a while. After I had gotten back to my apartment, I had an extremely restful slumber and the reasoning behind that was because I'd not been riding since eight months ago.

(Chris's point of view)

I was the only one to know of Hallie's location and I was glad that she was getting her mind off the storyline she was in currently. Unaware to everyone, I have decided to invoke my rematch clause at Over The Limit.

(**A/N**-Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I however am not going to be able to post the next chapter as quickly because I am being able to have a weekend away. I will be gone 3 days. But while I am on vacation, I hope to be getting my muse back-which will mean more constant updates. I hope this doesn't inconvenience anyone. But no worries, I have a clear plan of where I want chapter 26 to go. :)


	26. Chapter 26-Living on the Edge

(**A\N**-Enjoy and review-see you guys in 3 days)

Chapter 26-Livin' on the Edge.

(Hallie's point of View)

Lately, I have wanted to get away but I knew that I had a lot of preparation for this new storyline that Chris and I were going to be evolved in. I knew however that Dean and Seth were not going to make things easy.

(Later that night, Raw in Lexington, KY)

Tonight, was extremely awkward for me because I'd be having my match against Terra for the Divas title, and I was scheduled to win due to the fact that Terra and she had told me that she wanted her body to recover. Well, which was understandable because she's been in the company for at least ten years and her body wanted rest. I was toying with the idea of changing my theme or not. To make matters worse, I was starving because I had not eaten for three days because I was currently doing a juice cleanse from my equestrian roots. I had instantly regretted my decision as I grow dizzy.

(Seth's point of view)

I was getting ready for my first singles match with Alberto Del Rio when I had a bad gut feeling about Hallie, I didn't care if I got caught-as long it wasn't by the cameras and the others because they will wonder why I care so much about her when in the storyline, I am her enemy. I approach the door towards the Divas locker room when I look up and see Nikki Bella with a smirk on her face. I instantly remember what Hallie had told me.

She had said that after Smackdown, she and Nattie were taking some time after the taping to use the ring-but Nikki and Eva Marie had told the officials that they were going to use it and Nattie and Hallie were both blindsided by Eva and Nikki. But then, the prank war started by Eva and Nikki with Nattie and Hallie as their targets. I had heard throughout the locker room that as a joke, Eva had stolen/threw away her perfume. A few weeks later, I heard that Nikki had some how gotten into her things and she had cut through a couple of her shirts and some of her undergarments. (presently)-I was finally able to gain access into the divas locker room as soon as I knew that only Hallie was in there. She let me in, and I couldn't help but notice she had fear in her eyes, but she was surprisingly calm. "Seth, how could anyone actually do this to me?" She took a breath and composed herself and continued-"I have asked Booker T for permission for a private locker room". I thought that was a wise decision, and considering that Nattie will also vouch for her-there would be no reason he'd say no.

(Hallie's point of view, three hours later)

After I had confided the truth to Seth, I anxiously awaited Booker T's decision-I had to wait three days. Tonight, to get my mind off the stress of the pranks-Natalya and I were headed to the beach for a girls weekend and I'd be able to show her where I come from.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-(See A\N at bottom)

(Nattie's point of view)

I agreed instantly to Hallie's offer because I knew that she needed a getaway and I'd learn more about her loves besides horses and wrestling.

(Hallie's point of view)

I decided to drive to Charleston on my own, despite having a GPS system. I had made the reservation two weeks ago, because my mother's family wanted to see me.

(Two hours later)

We had finally reached Charleston and it was a relieve to know that I wouldn't have to worry about work-(until the Be A Star event the last week I'd be here.) and backstage antics from Nikki and Eva Marie. I exit the car after I had found a suitable parking place in the Francis Marion hotel parking garage, I also double checked the paper reservations to figure out which floor we'd be staying on. Nattie offered to pay the parking fees, and I obliged. Though, I insisted that I would take her out to dinner tonight if she and I weren't tired-if we were too tired, we'd order room service. A moment later, I saw that Nattie had gotten a bellhop to get our luggage. We headed to the lobby to get checked in, while the bellhop watched our luggage.

(Nattie's point of view)

In my years as a WWE diva, I usually didn't pay attention to the hotels or the surrounding areas. But this time, I was extremely interested. My phone had gone off, signaling a text-probably from Tyson-but the elevator reached our floor where Hallie and I would be staying for two weeks. I had three duffles-two were for clothes and the remaining one was for tolietries and makeup.

(Three hours later, Hallie's point of view)

I decided that I should take Nattie to a local seafood restaurant, and we ate. The good thing was that we didn't have to stand in the line very long. It was really nice to just be able to get away, and also to be able to show someone my heritage. When we both got back to the hotel, I got my key card out and entered-I didn't realize how spacious the room actually was-It had double beds, a stove and a coffee maker as well as a fridge. Maybe she and I had gotten an upgrade because someone recognized us from Raw or Smackdown-or Total Divas (Though I was only in one scene, but didn't speak because I was training with JoJo.) During dinner, Nattie and I were recognized and signed some autographs and took some pictures. Raw was being taped, and I was utterly shocked by AJ's pipebomb-I didn't realize she'd name and shame everyone on our roster-including me despite the fact Nattie nor I was there.

(The next week, Hallie's point of view)

This week, I was going to start looking for my ring gear because after the Be A Star rally, Chris and I were to come out as a couple on Raw. I'll admit, I am nervous because don't know if that would make me a face or a heel. I hear my phone blare-it's a text from Chris explaining what's to happen the week I come back. Around noon, Nattie and I leave the room to go shopping for outfits that we can wear to the Be A Star rally next week, which was scheduled to take place at the aquarium since the majority of the schools hadn't resumed classes yet seeing it was July. The first store we stopped in was Urban Outfitters-Nattie was able to find some accessories, and shirts; however I didn't find anything. I decide to go into a local shop called Oops and I am able to find three shirts, two pairs of pants and a Tervis. Then, I head over to a bookstore called "Blue Bicycle" and I am able to find two books-which would come in handy during long flights. While walking back to the hotel, I stopped at a crosswalk and realized my phone started playing "Alive" by Adelitas Way" seeing that the light hadn't changed yet, and Nattie was behind me. I recognize the number as Seth's. My mind races with the thought, "Why does Seth want to talk to me?" When we finally got back to the hotel, I skim through the script again. Then, I realize why Chris wanted to spend the next week with me.

(**A/N**-I want to thank my readers for the encouragement and I hope to continue this to your liking! PM me if you want something added to the story-and I will do my best to incorporate it in.)

(Extended Chapter Preview- (Nattie's point of view)-It totally took me by surprise when I realize that both Eva and Nikki are going to be at this rally. I can only imagine what the meet and greet will be like if they sit us next to each other. I hope that we all can try to keep the peace-considering that our roster's slim. I know that after the rally, Everyone else is supposed to leave Charleston besides Hallie and I-maybe Chris will be able to stay. (Hallie's point of View)-After the rally, I had a chance to sit and talk with Chris, which was welcomed. He had been asked by Vince to give me my Smackdown script early. When everyone left and Nattie went to dinner with Tyson-I was left in the room alone. I skimmed through the parts that were underlined and then when I got to the last page-my blood ran cold at the last paragraph and what was supposed to happen to me.


	28. Chapter 28-Be A Star rally, Charleston

Chapter 28

(Hallie's point of View)

I wake up to the sound of my iPod's alarm signaling it's nine am. I proceeded to pull back the soft covers and after I remove my retainer, I start to do my makeup for the day while listening to my iPod touch. Moments later, I am greeted to the soft rhythm of "I will wait" by Mumford and Sons. A smile makes its way to my face as I quickly lace up my shoes and head to the elevator. Instead of taking my car(to avoid fans knowing what car I drive, so they wouldn't stalk me). I decided to take a bike taxi to the aquarium, because it's environmentally friendly anyways. I have my iPod earbuds in my ears, with the coastal wind pushing my hair back-but I don't care, I am just happy to be home. The bike taxi approaches a stoplight, the guy and I start talking. He says, "You're voice sounds familiar, are you on any programs I might know?" I chuckle and as I get my accent back, I say-"You might know me from Raw". He starts pedaling again and says, "Welcome home, Miss Hallie." That sentiment was enough to make me want to cry-but I knew I'd have to save crying for next Tuesday when Nattie and I were scheduled to leave, but I think that Chris has something planned.

(Nattie's point of view)

I was in charge of speaking first at the press conference, and as usual-Nikki and Eva were up to there old tricks again-but in the back of my mind, I am thankful that they don't know where Hallie and I are staying. But there was a bright spot though, Nikki had to leave for Nevada later that day. Our press conference's booth was next to the ocean's exhibit and pretty picturesque if you asked me. After I made sure the podium was stable-I see the curtain being opened, which meant Hallie was here.

(Hallie's point of view)

I had entered the aquarium, and I couldn't believe how quickly everything was set up. During the meet and greet, I sat in between Cody and Chris. Chris was on my left, and Cody was on my right. I received a stack of letters and I resolved to answer them after I got back to the hotel. Chris asks me out to dinner and I obliged.

**(A/N**-I decided to switch up the events that happen at Be A Star rallies, and thought it would be a good idea to experiment what would happen if they did these events during the summer instead of the school year. If you want to know what songs influenced this chapter PM me.)


End file.
